


七、重返西西里之三

by Chocolate_Snow_7



Category: L'amica geniale, Lazzaro Felice
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23298841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolate_Snow_7/pseuds/Chocolate_Snow_7





	七、重返西西里之三

“与心爱的人在花园里散步，他高大精致，皮肤白皙，面部模糊不清。我不知道他的名字，但我知道我很喜欢他，我在他的身后看着他行走的样子，漫不经心，一举一动却充满了迷人的气息。。。他受了伤，是被蛇咬伤还是什么，另一个同样精致的男人来救他，我随着他们一起到达一处矮墙，在那里，我与他一起休息，我假装很累的样子靠在他的身上，他却不经意地躲闪了一下。于是我知道我不是他心仪的女子。。。我觉得自己很丑陋很卑微，于是我离开他，独自在花园漫无目的地走着，小路边的花有些枯萎了，我很想拍一幅照片，但我没有照相机。我蹲下身去，努力想记住那些花草的模样。。。不知不觉中，我走到一个花厅里，马尔切洛在这里等着我，我不喜欢他，但我知道他一直想要得到我。我们一前一后顺着花厅的长廊漫步。他时而在我前面，我可以就此仰视他浓密的黑发和宽阔的肩膀，有时他走在我的后面，于是我可以感觉到他炽烈的目光在我身体表面燃烧。他仔细地锁了我们经过的每一道门。在花厅用餐时他在桌下碰触我的大腿。。。黄昏已尽，长廊黑了下来，我又是一个人慢慢地摸索地走，马尔切洛抓住了我。没有光线，但我知道他的气味。马尔切洛一手揪住我的长发，将我抵在墙上，另一只手恣意在我衣服下面游走。我伸出左手，扣在他游走的手上。与其说是要阻止他，不如说是一种纠缠，一种渴望。。。”

蒂娜再一次从梦中的高潮醒来，迷迷糊糊地半睁双眼，身体似乎还在抽动。晨光微亮，四周一片静寂。蒂娜试图回去梦里，再一次体验那种激情，激情之前的猜测和心动。然而却徒劳无功。  
想起重回西西里的这几个月。在四处奔波的那些日子里，蒂娜以为自己会和拉加罗像小时候那样做回最好的朋友。他们会无话不说，蒂娜会给他细细地讲述自己去过的每一个地方，以及在每一个地方遇到的每一个人；蒂娜会讲述自己与每一个人的每一句对话；以及自己的心情，糟糕的或是快乐，郁郁寡欢或是平静安详；甚至是自己睡过的所有男人，他们让她心动的一些特质，还有让她厌烦的举止。  
可是在干净得像水一样的拉加罗面前，如何开得了口。如同今天的这个梦，它与纯洁干净的拉加罗相隔那样遥远。拉加罗像一个天使，而蒂娜的梦则是充满肉欲的淫乱的人间，两者之间没有任何交集。蒂娜无法忍受自己说出实情后，拉加罗那充满怜悯和原谅的目光。拉加罗怎么会不原谅，他是那么慈悲，几乎是无限地包容商人的欺诈，和村人们对他无休止的要求。

蒂娜没法告诉拉加罗，梦中的马尔切洛代表了什么。那不是真正的马尔切洛。真正的马尔切洛与莱农阿姨的妹妹结了婚生了小孩子，后来被人当街枪杀。在自己的梦里，那其实是另一个有权势男人，借了曾经年轻的马尔切洛的皮囊来与蒂娜交合。  
被克鲁莫帮拐走时的蒂娜只有四岁，没有立刻被卖掉。蒂娜早年的生活，就是看着身边的女孩一个一个出现，又一个一个地消失。蒂娜深知如果不作为，自己将来会是怎样的命运：在一个恶臭阴暗的房间接客接到骨瘦如柴，疮疤满身，直到死去。如果说早晚都要牺牲自己的身体，蒂娜希望能够利用它来拯救自己，何况那是一个极有魅力的男人——蒂娜知道如何在一群男人当中，一眼认出那个最有权势的，尽管那天他穿了破旧的水手服，和一顶最普通不过的报单帽。


End file.
